One Shot: Big Time Break
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Die Jungs beschließen eine Pause von einnander zumachen und unternehmen ihren eigenen Sachen. Kendall versucht sich mit Jo zu verabreden und Logan versucht in einem Kurs rein zukommen, wo nur Mädchen erlaubt sind. Kendall findet heraus, dass Jo ein Freund hat und wendet sich an Logan, um ihm bei seinem Problem zu helfen und dabei entwickelt er Gefühle für Logan.


Kendall's Sicht

Es war mal wieder ein heißer Tag in Los Angeles.  
James, Carlos, Logan und ich unterhielten uns am Pool.  
Wir bemerkten, dass wir zuviel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, da wir fast alles über uns wussten.  
Wir verteilten uns, um unser eigene Sachen zu machen.  
Ich beschloss Jo, um ein Date zu bitten.  
Sie meinte sie hätte ein Freund, aber das glaubte ich ihr nicht.  
Selbst Katie meinte, dass die gelogen hatte uns bisher hatte sich meine Schwester noch nie geirrt.

Ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Jo.  
Nach paar Minuten fand ich sie.

,,Hey, Jo.  
Möchtest du was mit mir unternehmen?", fragte ich sie.

,,Du weißt schon, dass ich ein Freund habe.", antworte sie.

,,Ich weiß, deswegen ist es auch gut Sachen mit Freunden zu unternehmen und zwar nur ALS Freunde.", log ich.

,,Na gut!  
Du hast gewonnen.", seufzte sie.

,,Und was machen wir?", fragte ich sie.

Nach 30 Minuten wusste ich es...Judo.  
Man, war sie gut.  
Ich glaube, sich schmiss mich schon zum auf dem Boden.  
Na gut...  
Sie hatte auch den schwarzen Gürtel.

Nach dieser "Demütigung" ging ich mit Jo ins Palm Woods Park und ich holte uns Smoothies.  
Sie wollte nach den Pinken greifen.

,,Der Pinke ist meins.  
Der Blaue ist für dich.", sagte ich.

,,Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir.

,,Nein.  
Wir sind nur Freunde.  
Kendall, das ist mein Freund, Trey.", sagte sie.

,,Hey Trey.  
Nett dich kennen zulernen.  
Ich muss jetzt aber wieder los.", sagte ich und ging weg.

Jo hatte doch ein Freund.  
Mensch!  
Ich machte mir noch Hoffnung.  
Ich ging wieder ins Apartment und ließ mich auf der Couch plumpsen.  
Kurz darauf kam Logan wütend rein.

Logan's Sicht  
Ich ging wütend ins Apartment und sah das Kendall auf der Couch saß.  
Ich knallte die Tür heftig zu.

,,Hey.  
Was ist denn los?", fragte Kendall.

,,Ich wollte in diesen Mathe-Kurz, aber als ich dort ankam, sagte mir die Security, dass es nur für Mädchen seie.  
Man, ich wollte da so gerne hin.", seufzte ich.

Kendall kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich.  
Man, was geht da bitte grade in mein Magen ab?  
Fühlte sich an, wie Schmetterlinge.  
Habe ich mich etwa in Kendall verliebt?  
Bitte nicht...  
Ich wollte nicht unsere Freundschaft zerstören, deswegen beschloss ich es, für mich zu behalten.

,,Das sind wir ja schon zwei, die Pech hatten.  
Ich wollte Jo um ein Date bitten, aber wie es sich heraus stellte, hatte sie echt einen Freund.  
Hey Logan...  
Wenn du willst kann ich dir bei deinem Problem helfen.", meinte er.

,,Und wie?", fragte ich.

20 Minuten Später...

Nein, das war jetzt echt nicht sein ernst oder?  
Kendall hat mich als Mädel verkleidet.  
Er grinste mich an.  
Ich könnte spüren, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.  
Man, ich hoffte, dass Kendall das nicht sieht.

Kendall's Sicht

Ich sah, wie Logan rot wurde.  
Man, er sah so süß aus.  
Warte...  
Hatte ich grade süß gesagt?  
Jetzt wusste ich, was los war.  
Ich war verliebt...  
in Logan!  
Sollte ich es ihm sagen..oder nicht?

,,Hat dir schon einer mal gesagt, dass du in Frauensachen heiß aussiehst?", fragte ich.

,,Ähm nein?  
Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nie Frauensachen an.  
Aber ich nimm es als Kompliment.", grinste er.

Ich ging auf Logan zu...  
Jetzt oder Nie!  
Er schaute mich nur verwirrt an, doch ich küsste ihn einfach.  
Ich wusste das er jetzt verwirrt war, aber ich staunte, als er mich zurück küsste.  
Wir lösten uns.

,,Sorry Logan.  
Aber ich muss dir was sagen, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", sagte ich.

,,Nicht schlimm.  
Ich mich auch in dich.", lächelte er.

,,Also sind wir jetzt...  
du weißt schon...  
zusammen?" fragte ich ihm.

,,Aber sowas von.", grinste er und küsste mich wieder.

Logan's Sicht

Wow...  
Kendall war in mich verliebt und ich auch ihn.  
Das war wohl Schicksal.  
Ich entschloss mich nicht wieder zum Kurz zu gehen, sondern Zeit mit Kendall zu verbringen.

Wir erzählten es James, Carlos, Katie und Mrs. Knight.  
Alle waren damit einverstanden.  
Nur Mrs. Knight hatte uns eine Regel gesagt...  
Kein Sex, wenn die anderen da waren.  
Ich fing an zu lachen, da Kendall rot wie eine Tomate war.


End file.
